sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
A warlock or sorcerer is a mage who channels sorjin (a high-frequency mana that appears black when it reacts with any aether), also known as the practice of sorcery or black magic. The term is often connoted with having an association with demons, but this is not always the case. A corrupted individual with hypermana will have a smaller casting capacity than an average anima-channeling mage, but their spells will be much more powerful. Esterlands In the Esterlands, communion with demonkind is outlawed by edict of the Arais Emodun, and all demonic arcana is strictly prohibited. Since the only known beings capable of producing sorjin are the Sorjachani, the affiliation usually ties the warlock to a discreet supply chain. Sitaram Omath, omathi "Breathe deep. Only the worthy can breathe out." In Sitaram, warlocks (or omathi, "watchers") are venerated as holy men and disciples of the sorjachani, agents of their will and devoted to the pursuit of power. As apprentices to a demon, the red-robed omathi attend the entourage of their master and collect their blood tithes in exchange for lessons in the arcane and access to sorjin. The omathi keep the temples of their lords cleaned and prepare the ritual offerings given to their living gods. A senior omath adopts the title of abra ("master") before their name, denoting their graduated status and power. Corruption is seen by the omathi as the transcendence to a state of enlightenment called Ritspara, embodying the essence of divinity in both body and soul. By channeling sorjin and exposing themselves to black mana in practiced measures, the warlocks of Sitaram believe they are tapping into the breath of the gods, which is toxic to mortals who have not spent decades preparing themselves. The rejects, ascetics who were consumed by the divine wind, are demoted to a sub-caste of invalids considered unworthy of power. Omathi ''are identifiable by their signature crimson robes and oftentimes face-paint of blood. Red is a color of vitality and power to the Sorjachani, emulating the red souls of their masters and the color of blood, which is considered sacred. Due to the rarity of sorjin, most ''omathi are trained in blood magic and perform feats of magic as services for alms and tribute. To the people of Sitaram the omathi prestige varies, as they are either feared and distrusted for their power or otherwise worshiped respectfully as wise men and sages by supplicants. In any case, consulting a omathi on his stoop or his shrine for favor can sometimes be less daunting than approaching the temples of the demons, where the petitioner may end up with more than they bargained for. At the Temple of Eten-Memek, a special caste of omathi called the Paeantari are trained in medicine and assist the demon lords of the temple grounds with their ministrations. Notable warlocks * Jeseride * Abra Jidanthur * Abra Kolun * Pundu Karesh See also * Sorcerer * A thrall is someone who commits to a demonic pact. * Winnowed Category:Demonology Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Warlocks